Network security should be maintained in order to prevent activity that can damage a network (e.g., intrusions data exfilteration/theft, insider threats, etc.). One step in ensuring network security is blocking undesirable devices, such as for example, devices that have exhibited malicious activity, unknown devices, non-compliant devices, and devices that are being used by malicious or rogue users.